Raspberry Heart
by StrawberryDream1
Summary: Razuberii Kuroitenshi, she never was a normal girl to begin with. She is different from other humans and now has to deal with being a mew, however will Tokyo Mew Mew find out her secrets and are the aliens the real threat this time? kishxOC
1. A dream

**StrawberryDream1: This is my first Chapter of Raspberry Heart; there is minor course language, but not much. Also this is A KisshuxOC STORY**

**CHAPTER 1: A dream **

The girl ran through the forest. Her bare feet patting against the ground. Her short black hair flying around as she ran, she halted and twirled around. Her black hair framed her beautiful pale face, her perfect sparkling white dress tainted with some blood. She then let out a childish laugh as the boy following her caught up, but before he could catch her, she sprinted off again into the dark forest.

The alien followed her, trying to run as fast he can unsure why he couldn't just teleport in front of her or fly after her. His amber eyes trying to to look out for her, but only could hear her soft laughter. The alien stopped at an opening in the middle of the cherry blossom forest.

He turned around to see the girl. She stood there, her smile no longer on her face, she pushed back some of her hair behind her ears and then looked up at him as she put her hand down. The alien, known as Kisshu looked at the girl, she had a dazed look in her eyes, those light purple eyes which seemed to hypnotize him. She slowly walked towards him. Kisshu couldn't move, he couldn't even talk. She was now so close to him, her hands reached up and touched his cheeks. The girl was small so she tip toed and gently pressed her lips against his. Kisshu then unconsciously wrapped his arms around her petite waist, as her arms wrapped his neck. Kisshu then notice something shot out from her back, he couldn't see it at first but it then cleared. Black angelic wings.

Kisshu's eyes shot open as he panted heavily. He looked at the time. 3:23 am, in standard human time. He sat up and ran his hand through his hair "That… dream again" he groaned frustrated as he fell back and covered his face in frustration with his pillow "Because of that fucking dream, it's so hard to sleep!" he cried in frustration. He then heard banging on the wall

"Oi Kisshu shut up!" He heard Taruto yell. Kisshu growled getting up from his head and into the other room.


	2. Morning and Awakening

**Chapter 2: Morning and awakening**

I tossed over in my bed, facing away from the sunlight that was able to pass through the gaps of my blind. I let out a deep sigh as my face snuggled into my pillow. My black hair sprawling over my face, my eyebrows furrowed slightly as I heard a few voices that I didn't exactly wanted to hear.

"Razuberii is so cut when she sleeps" I heard someone murmur, by his voice I could tell that it was a guy.

"Yeah, she also has a lot of cute plush toys" Another guy I presumed.

"She also has cute underwear" Another voice more high pitched then the other two, a girl. My eyes began to open, I blinked one and then twice to get the sleep out of my eyes. My half lidded eyes scanned the room and noticed my friends; I didn't process what was going on through. I looked over to see Chiyo going through my drawers, Misao was looking at a small shelf which had my plush toys and he was holding a purple bunny, I glanced up slightly and noticed Daisuke staring down at me, yet he didn't notice that I was a wake. My eyes widened as I noticed what was going on.

"WHAT. THE. HELL" I screamed I said as I instinctively punched Daisuke in the face. I began to have a panic attack as I stood at the corner of my bed against the wall as I tried to keep the blanket around me "What the hell are you guys doing here" I began to grab random objects and chucked it at them "Y-YOU HENTAI'S! GET OUT OF MY ROOM" By now my face was red with embarrassment and anger as I breathed in and out deeply, relaxing as my face faded to a pink tinges.

"I think she broke my noise" We heard Daisuke mutter in his little corner, his voice slightly muffled since he was holding his nose. Some more people then walked into my room stopping at the door way. They had slightly had a calm, frightened or agitated look on their face. One of them was Minoru my twin brother. I glared at him with fire burning in my eyes which said 'Why-the-hell-did-you-let-them-in-my-room' He then smiled slightly as an anime sweat dropped appeared on his forehead and he rubbed the back of his head

"I did warn them but they wanted to see your room" I then glanced at Nagisa-san whose eyes twitched annoyingly as she glanced around my room. I smirked as my anger faded away.

"Konnichiwa Nagi-Chan!" She glanced at me with a disgusted look on her face from when I called her 'Nagi-Chan'

"How many times must I tell you not to call me 'Nagi-Chan', my name is Na-gi-sa" She sounded out slowly even if tuned out slightly. She sighed and looked around my room and I noticed how her nose crunched up in disgust as she eyed the PlayStation on the ground near the T.V and a few empty bags of chips and a bottle of coke and sprite. She shook her head disapprovingly and then glanced back at me "You have been up all night again? This explains why you're so upset because of your lack of sleep"

I pouted childishly as she scolded me "hey, the only reason I was up late was because I couldn't sleep… and I got a new game" A deathly glance shot at me, I just ignored it and looked at Yumi-Chan who seemed oblivious to the scenario and was smiling sweetly

"Ohayo Razuberii-san" She said sweetly… however it is fun to terrify her slightly. I hoped off my bed which I was sitting on and strode over to her and wrapped my arm over her shoulder.

"Morning Yumi-Chan" I smirked showing my fangs, my voice chillingly terrifying as my eyes narrowed playfully. The easily scared Yumi quivered slightly as she turned slightly pale. I was gonna say something about spiders which terrified her deeply before Nagisa came over and whacked me on the back of the head.

"Don't frighten Yumi" She scolded me, I let go of the innocent Yumi-Chan and stretched my arms calmly.

"I guess now that I'm wide awake I better get changed" I said giving them the hint to get out. They all went out except Chiyo who was sitting on my bed with an idiotic smile; I was kind of ignoring her since she was looking through my underwear draw before. "Get out" I said more clearly for her, I nodded my head towards the door, but she just smiled. I then made a gestured to the door "like now" She stared at me with a slight pout as she tilted her head

"Why do you want me out? Besides I seen you get changed in the girls' change room, what's the difference?"

"You're a pervert in my room and I'm not here for your entertainment" I said plainly, she sighed and walked over to the door before she glanced back and smirked

"I recommend you to wear the purple bra with black lace" I growled threatening at her before throwing a pillow at her… but she closed the door on time. I began to take off my shirt before I stopped and locked the door just in case. I grabbed a pair of dark jeans and a white tank top, I slipped on my red converse before going down stair I grabbed an oversized red hoodie.

I slid down the stairs railing and entered the kitchen. I stopped at the door way and frowned as Chiyo was going through Minoru's and mine baby photos and eating cake that I was saving for later. I was about to open my mouth before Minoru stuffed French toast in my mouth. I glanced at him I sat down and took the toast out of my mouth as I talked with a mouth full. "Weren't we suppose to meet at the park for the picnic"

Misao looked at me with his usual black expression his beach blonde hair getting in his eyes "We were, but Yumi wanted to try to making the curry with your brother's recipe" I glanced over to Yumi who was stirring a pot of sauce. "

"Ne, Yumi-Chan, the curry powder is on the top shelf" She looked behind her shoulder at me and then nodded "Just use a little since its really spicy" I said, she grabbed the curry powder and put some in the sauce as I looked back down at the cup of coffee that was set in front of me by Nagisa who was helping Minoru pack for the picnic. As I swallowed the last piece of toast, I picked up the cup of coffee and sniffed it and cringed 'I guess Nagisa made it, its burnt and there is no sugar or milk' I could imagine that I would've have anime tears 'I can't tell her though that she can't cook' I put the cup to my lips and then scoffed it down.

Once I finished a crooked smile was on my face as I looked over to Nagisa "T-this is great" she blinked once then twice before turning around and said

"Liar" 'She saw through it huh?' I thought to myself. I looked back over to Yumi and noticed the container was have empty 'I thought I filled that up the other day' I shrugged it off thinking that I was wrong.

I heard Chiyo giggle and mumble "What a cute baby" I glanced over and saw the picture of me glancing up at the camera with a bandage on my cheek pointing my tongue at the camera. I blush spread across my cheeks. I sat up hastily and clapped my hands together

"Okay we're ready? Okay let's go" I said not waiting for their replies.

It was a sunny yet cool day, a perfect day to nap. I stretched and looked around for a place to have the picnic and then pointed to the shaded areas and we then headed to that direction. A group of five girls passed us by and I stopped and turned around as I heard a squeal. The red head girl was freaking out and was saying something about a 'Masaya' or 'Aoyama. I then saw tail pop out from under her skirt and cat ears on her head, I raised my eyebrows suspiciously. Another girl with long purple hair looked back at me before turning back and placing a hand on the neko girl's shoulder. The red head stopped freaking out and she and the other girls glanced back at me.

I decided to ignore them and I jogged to catch up with my friends. When I got to my friends the food was already set out and Misao and Daisuke's faces were red and they were almost crying. I raised an eyebrow as I sat next to Yumi-Chan who was holding the curry. I grabbed the bowl off her and ate a spoon full.

As the spoon was in mouth everyone shouted "NO!" I blinked and waited them to continue but they waited for something

Finally Chiyo spoke "Razu-Chan are… are you ok?" I shrugged and turned to look at Yumi who was worried the most

"I'm fine"

Yumi looked a bit teary "I-I accidently put too much curry powder, gomenasai" She sniffled

"It tastes fine to me since I was raised on spicy food, it also explains those two" I nodded to Misao and Daisuke "however Minoru wasn't raised on it either… I actually really love it" I giggled childishly as I began to eat the rest of it.

"B-baka" I heard Nagisa say

The sun was setting as me and Minoru were walking home. As we were walking around, I noticed how people were setting up the stalls for the cherry blossom festival that was soon.

I looked over at Minoru who was looking at me weirdly "What is it?" I asked looking up at him.

He adjusted his glasses "you've been acting weird lately"

"Really?" I asked as we stopped and I turned to him

"Haven't you noticed the other day when you growled at people and how lately you stay up EXTREMELY late at night and sleep a lot during the day?"

I shrugged my shoulder "Well, I feel fine"

Minoru sighed "I worry about you, you know" I glanced down "You do stupid things like pick fights with gangs or you're doing parkour" he sighed "Despite our difference, I worry for you a lot" I looked away but my head shot up as I heard some screams

"What's that?" I murmured and Minoru groaned in irritation as he took my hand trying to pull me along with the crowd that was running away

"Razuberii let's just get out of here!" Minoru said over the crowd but I ignored him, however I pulled my hand away and ran against the crowd. As I ran people bumped into me pushing me back slightly. Soon I heard ringing in my ears as my heart beat loudly through my chest.

Soon the crowd was all behind me and I saw what seemed like a giant praying mantis that had a women like figure. I then spotted a little girl; she was kneeling down crying and yelling out for her mum. Soon the praying mantis noticed her and was heading towards the girl. It raised one of its sharp talons, suddenly my feet moved against my will as I sprinted towards the little girl. I pulled her into my arms but as I turned around it was too late.

The talon came towards me. It wasn't what I planned to do but my hand came up and grabbed its talons. I felt like to cry out in pain, as drips of crimson blood landed on the ground. It was warm, soon my facial expression relaxed as it the feeling was warm and relaxing. I noticed my hand was glowing along with the rest of my body; it was a light purple


	3. Koinumimi Chan

**Chapter 3:**

At that moment as the light consumed my body, I didn't know how should've reacted. I closed my eyes shut as a shock went through my body and I had to admit it did hurt. My teeth clenched together as I felt a slight pain in the top of my body, back and lower back. For short moment it felt like an electric shock. I growled slightly to myself and I sensed that the wind around me rapidly sped around me.

However as quick as it started the wind and vanished and so was the pain. My eyes slowly opened but as soon as they were opened I quickly jumped back with the little girl still in my arms as she cried into my shoulder, her small arms managing to wrap around my neck. I gave a nervous look, quite uncomfortable with little kids. I looked up again and saw that the Giant Mantis' talon was stuck in the ground, I breathed out deeply with relieve. However I saw a glimpse of purple on a window shop.

I turned my head entirely as I took in my reflection and blinked, dumbfounded. My eyes were still the same light purple colour, but everything else about me changed. My hair was also a light purple with black streaks in it and I wore a light purple and black dressed. My right eye twitched in annoyance 'A dress? Really? It's something Chiyo would make me wear' I thought to myself. It was also then that I notice black furry dog ears upon my head, I also had a black bushy tail, I then glanced at my back, and at first I thought it was demon wings, but they were just bat wings.

I heard the eerie screech and I sensed something approaching something behind me. I jumped up high and then the wings on my back started beating taking me higher up in the air. I looked down from the air and looked down at the mantis.

"W-what the hell?" I muttered under my breath "I never cover this type of shit in training" I said irritated. The little girl sniffled as she looked up at me.

"Y-you said a bad word" she mumbled, her eyes said teary. I glanced back down irritated. The monster tried jumping up as it waved its talon. The girl glanced down and started struggling "TOO HIGH! TOO HIGH" She screamed. I tried to keep a tight hold on her as she squirmed in my hold

"H-hey! Hold still!" I said she stopped as had a deathly hold on me. I agreed it was too high as I lowered slowly. I only got a bit too close as the monster nearly got my leg. I then felt a strange sensation in my heart as words started leaving my lips "Raspberry shuriken!" I shouted as I held out my hand. A silver steel medium sized shuriken appeared in my hand, it was cold to hold. More words began to come out of my mouth "Ribbon Raspberry Jutsu!" I shouted as the shuriken was consumed with a light purple fire mixed with black, but it didn't burn at all. I threw it down at the creature below and as it made contact it made some sort of explosion. The monster once again made a painful screeched which kind of hurt my ear.

I landed back down on the ground a few metres away from the monster and I placed the girl down even if she was a bit clingy. She looked up at me with her chocolate brown eyes which still had tears running down her cheeks. I gave her a reassuring smile before turning my attention back to the stupid mantis, woman thing. "Listen here you fucking monster thing!" I shouted "I won't forgive you for terrorizing people and this innocent little girl" I stood in a fighting pose, my ears and tail twitching with determination as I held out my hands again. "Raspberry Shurikens!" this time two shurikens appeared in my hands, one in each hand. Once I secured my grip on them I lurched forward towards the monster.

As it talons swiped at me again, I had skidded and dodged it quickly before twirling around and kicking it at the side of its head "Ribbon Raspberry Jutsu!" The shurikens lit aflame and I scraped it against its skin, this time the wounds glowed a light purple which soon consumed its entire being.

Soon the light dimmed down and in its replacement was an average praying mantis, along with a jellyfish and a glowing orb. Before the jelly fish flew away I quickly stepped on it with my boots as if it was a mere bug. After that I was going to do the same to do the orb but it floated away to a pale women's body which was lying deadly still. I was about to approach the body, but I someone clung unto my dress. Looking back down at the girl who was crying again. I cringed slightly unsure what to do with her, the way she was crying wanting someone to comfort her, and I remembered how I was like that. I sighed as I kneeled down and wrap my arms around her as I allowed her to cry into my chest.

"Please don't cry sweeties everything's fine" I tried to assure her that everything was fine as I tried to give her one of my 'rare, heart-warming' smiles, which is what Chiyo calls it. However I froze suddenly and I turned my head to see a giant crowd of new reporters and photographers filming and snapping photos.

"Coming to you live from Central Tokyo. A new Mew Mew has appeared, one which has features of a dog and a bat. Excuse me miss?" The female reporter said as she pushed the microphone in my face, I growled slightly annoyed "Do you have to say anything about this? Do you have any catchphrases? Have you-"

"Shut. UP" I said through clenched teeth the entire group of reporters quieted down. I looked back down at the girl "You're scaring the kid" I glanced behind to see the body that was dead still moving. The woman sat up as she spotted the child, she then ran up to us, even if she was still wobbly. She weakly put her arms up and took the girl in her arms and smiled warmly at me.

"T-thank you for saving my little girl" the girl looked at me and smiled adorably

"Arigatou koinu-mimi Chan!" she said as her smile widened showing her dimples. I smiled softly back and then pulled a serious face even if my eyes said differently.

"Whatever kid" The girl blinked before giving me a peace sign "Peace?" I muttered

She shook her head twice "Iie. Onee-Chan said TWO bad words" I giggled

"Hai, gomen" My wings began to beat heavily as I lifted off the ground. I landed back down on a building nearby. As soon I clarified that I was out of sight I naturally returned back to normal. I stood there silent as I looked up at the black sky before grasping my head and rustling my black hair

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!" I screamed seriously pissed off

YAY! Ch. 3 completed! I was sick today so I had to time to work on this :D I hoped all of you had enjoyed so far


End file.
